


Would Smell As Sweet

by Snow



Category: Bel Dame Apocrypha - Kameron Hurley
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My own full name is too much of a mouthful for me," Nyx says, but she does her best to cushion the words -- or distract from them -- with a caress of the other woman's hand, fingers playing over the lines of blood at her wrist. "It's a little unreasonable for you to expect me to remember yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Smell As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For Aaron.

"My own full name is too much of a mouthful for me," Nyx says, but she does her best to cushion the words -- or distract from them -- with a caress of the other woman's hand, fingers playing over the lines of blood at her wrist. "It's a little unreasonable for you to expect me to remember yours."

The woman doesn't seem very appeased. "Nyx," she says, and Nyx gives her her best 'well shit, you've caught me now' grin.

"Maybe if we repeat what we were doing when you introduced yourself the first time, it'll kick in again."

The woman's lips start to tick up into a smile, and she forces them down again. Her eyes don't change from their hurt position, so Nyx knows better than to count it as even a partial victory. "You were drinking."

"And flirting," Nyx says. "That does about as much good as telling me that I was breathing." Hell, she could use another drink at the moment.

"You did a lot more than flirt," the woman says.

Nyx widens her smile and leans in to press her lips to the woman's ear because however loud she might have been in the bedroom, most people do prefer the illusion of privacy and control the rest of the time. "And I'm not about to forget that, or how much you liked this." Nyx's hand under the table finds the woman's inner thigh and scratches. Even through a layer of clothing, it makes her shiver as much as Nyx could have hoped for.

"That's not as important as my name," the woman says, and Nyx can hear the way she's halfway convinced. If Nyx doesn't manage to close the deal, it'll be no different than all the other people whose names she doesn't remember that she's fucked once and left, but she has no doubts that tonight will be more enjoyable by sharing a bit of this with this woman in her bed.

"Then tell it to me again."

The woman opens her mouth, but her body is stiff enough that Nyx doubts it's to yield, so she leans in a little more, letting her teeth catch on the shell of her ear to tug gently, while she repeats the trick on her thigh that she'd done before, edging a little higher this time.

"Tara," she says, and Nyx soothes the area she'd bit with her tongue before she draws back, eyes locking with Tara's, brown on brown.

"Come to bed with me, Tara," she says.

Tara agrees, and Nyx murmurs her name against her breast as they hold each other in the dark.

"You can stop now," Tara says, but the part of her voice that isn't amused in rough with lust.

"I'm making certain that I associate your name with you," Nyx explains, even though she knows that there can't be a third time, that this will be the last time she sees Tara that it matters. She likes the woman too much to want to see her hurt.

"With my breasts," Tara protests.

"Is that a problem?" Nyx cheats, because she's always cheating, and the moment that Tara shifts to answer, Nyx flicks her fingers against her clit, sucks hard on her nipple.

It changes the answer from what Nyx assumes would have been a no to a wordless moan. Nyx licks Tara's stomach on her way further down, and lets herself focus on someone else's pleasure instead of making smart remarks.

It seems to do the trick.


End file.
